A multi-axle suspension system for a vehicle may include an equalizer attached to the frame of the vehicle and to an adjacent pair of the axles. For example, an equalizer could be attached to the frame of the vehicle and between the two axles of a two-axle suspension system. Also, a first equalizer could be attached to the frame of the vehicle and between adjacent first and second axles of a three-axle suspension system, and a second equalizer could be attached to the frame and between adjacent second and third axles of the three-axle suspension system.